


It Wasn't for Him

by WanderingSoul7152



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: I need to know more about what happened guys!, POOR HARRISON!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSoul7152/pseuds/WanderingSoul7152
Summary: Harrison's parents tell him he's going to Magic camp. He's ecstatic, he finally gets to spread his talent instead of being shunned for it.Until his parents tell him why he's actually there.But when he meets someone, she's what calms him down.





	It Wasn't for Him

**Author's Note:**

> Harrison needs more love. I'm just saying. This one shot came to me, and I knew I had to write about it!
> 
> I know it's short, but I don't do well keeping stories long, even though that's something I need to get better at. I'm glad you scrolled to read this, thanks for it!

Harrison couldn't believe it. Actual magic camp, something he'd never thought he wanted so long ago. But after that 'incident', the whole thing barely crossed his mind anymore.

"Magic camp? But what about Harron? I thought-"

"Harrison, _please_."

That was when his parents we're having their quiet time, something they started to have when Harrison's brother had disappeared.

To be honest, they had _changed_.

From earnest and loving parents, to dainty people who were afraid of their own son. Almost like they considered him an alien. It made the boy miserable, but after arriving at the camp he seemed a bit more secure with the different surroundings.

The redheaded counselor gave a warm and hearty welcome that surprised his parents. Even he was shocked a bit, but his enthusiasm didn't wan. In fact, it only excited him more once his new counselor told him all he could learn about at the magic camp.

This was what could actually get him back up again, make his dream a good thing. Not something his parent's were mortified by, even if he knew somehow they supported him. Heck, they enrolled him in the camp, what was wrong with that?

Unloading his bags, his parents said goodbye from afar, but the last bit was what got him.

"Remember to bring Harron back."

They got back in the car, and just left.

The boy's enthusiasm did wan then. When dropping his head into his hands, tears fell immediately.

"Hey, did you sign up for a magic camp too?"

Lifting his head back up, he sees a girl with round-circle glasses in front of him. Wearing a purple cape, and doning a few dice on her belt.

Sniffling, he says, "Uh, yes?" She beams.

"Watch out apprentice, for the Fair Lady Nerris has cometh to reign her victory over this citadel!'

He stifled a small laugh.

Maybe if he just stopped thinking about what his parents thought, it could begin to be okay.

 


End file.
